Troyella Blind Love
by 121charmed
Summary: Gabriella is blind. She meets Troy and there's a connection, Troy will be there for her when things get REALLY rough for Gabriella. I'm not quite sure where the story's going to go so if the summery stinks give it a chance it might turn out good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One day at east high. Everyone was going round there usual daily things like always, in Ms Darbus's class:

"ok today we have a new student in the class", she points to the back of the class. There in the back row was a girl, long wavy brunet hair and slightly dark skin. She just sat there not looking at anyone, well not looking at anything but the front of the class!

"This is Gabriella Montez, she is an exchange student from England. I she does have a difficulty with seeing, umm well……..", she stopped and everyone looked at Gabriella.

"what?", said Gabriella in a rather surprised voice, she knew that everyone was staring at her.

"I think you should take it from here Gabriella", Ms Darbus said in a quivery voice.

"Ok, well I'm blind", as she said this the class started to whisper to each other.

" well now that that's out of the way we can continue", the class stopped whispering and looked up at Ms. Darbus.

"oh and before I forget, Gabriella's mother has asked whether it would be possible to have someone that would, stay with her until she is used to the school. Any volunteers?", as soon as she had said this one pupil raised their hand. Taylor McKessie.

" Ms. Darbus, I wouldn't mind showing her around.", she said in a rather shy voice.

"That would be great Taylor, thank you.", Ms Darbus said then started her class as her normally would.

After class, everyone had left except for Gabriella and Taylor, Ms Darbus had said for them to stay behind.

" Ah Taylor and Gabriella I need to talk to you both for a minute, Taylor you are saying that you will show Ms Montez around, but we also need you to stay with her as most you can in case something were to happen and she were on her own, ok?", she said while looking at Taylor.

"yes Ms Darbus.", then Ms Darbus left the room leaving Gabriella and Taylor in there alone.

"So Gabriella….. You want me to show you where your locker is?"

"Umm, ya that would be great. Thanks"

So Taylor and Gabriella walked out of the class room.

" how to you not walk into things? If you don't mind me asking"

" well I do have a stick type thing, but its really no use when there's so many people round, but in my other schools my friends just helped me. And its not as if I don't know what is happening around me!"

"well how to you know?"

"well when you loss one sense one of your others gets better, and for me it was my hearing. So instead of knowing who's talking by looking at there face I know by there voice."

"that's cool, any way here's your locker"

"Thanks, is there combinations on these locker?"

"no you just push up the handle and it opens"

"ok thanks", she puts her books into the locker and they start to walk to the next class when……

The captain of the basketball team 'Troy Bolton', who was in Ms Darbus' class with Gabriella, bumped into her and she got a huge fright from the bump.

"Oh God, are you ok? I really didn't mean to do that I'm kinda in a hurry", said Troy in a really guilty voice.

"I'm fine, you better get going then", Gabriella said, she couldn't look people in the eye so she would just look in the direction in which her hear the voice, so you would know she was blind.

"Ok well I'm sorry, and see you at lunch later?", he asked

"Umm, I guess so……", she said not knowing if she should of.

"Ok great see you then, and again sorry."

"Ok bye"

He runs on to his class.

"Oh My God!", said Taylor who was squealing.

"what?"

"that was Troy Bolton, the basketball caption, did you see the was he looked at you?", just as the words came out of her mouth she remembered that Gabriella couldn't see,

"oh Gabriella I forgot, sorry"

" no its fine, I get that all the time"

So they go to their class and soon its lunch time, Gabriella and Taylor were meet going into the cafeteria my Troy Bolton who led them to where he and his friends were sitting.

"So guys this in Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella is ummmm blind so Taylor is keeping an eye out for her until she gets used to the school.", said Troy to his friends. His friends were not in the same first class as he was so they didn't know and were quite surprised about it.

Someone came up behind Troy, who was sitting in front of Gabriella, and started to make faces at Gabriella because he was in the first class along with Troy.

Troy saw that he was doing this, so he got up and turned round to face him.

"I didn't know people could sink so low as to teas someone jus because they can't see", he said this in a rather angry voice, he had only meet Gabriella about an hour ago and was defending her like his best friend!


	2. Chapter 2

Heya everyone!

Sorry about not having a ch. out in so long it's just that I've started secondary and I get home at 5 and then I've got homework!(which I hate!)

But I've posted this to tell you about my friend and mines new site that we're started.

It's instead of having to publish all our stories to fanfiction.

We're going to be writing stories and putting them on our site for people to see.  
You can become a member and leave comments on the stories.

We've dicided that if you want to put a story on our site all you have to do is e-mail it to us and we'll upload it for you, provided that it's not anything M rated or that sort.  
We've also dicided that if you want your story to be on the site that it can't have any copyright material in your story.

Thanks for reading.

P.S if there's anything you'd like to see in one of my stories or have some ideas about anything please e-mail me at: and I'll see what I can do!

Link in profile.


End file.
